User blog:Iamthelegion/My Choose Your Own Adventure begins
My Choose Your Own Adventure featuring HSG, Speed, TP87 Bobdave, Random and Killer in a dungeon that they have to get through. |-| HSG/Poe = Items: *A trained Raven *A small bladed pendulum *An intricate red mask *A human heart *A copy of each The Raven, The Telltale Heart, Masque of the Red Death and The Pit and the Pendulum *Thirty sheets of paper *Ballpoint pen (with unlimited ink) Scenario: Room 1: Poe looks around the room. He sees a locked door, a crevasse, and beyond the crevasse five columns, with respectively a club, a ballpoint pen, a scythe, a Dead mouse and an egg. A voice (Stephen Fry's) comes out of nowhere and says: "To which way the end, for the rest are null Though sharp in rage, it is forever dull" Poe sends the raven after the ballpoint pen. It comes back. The door unlocks. Poe walks through the door. Room 2: Poe looks around the room. He sees five glass boxes on pedestals with respectively a dead bat, a poke ball, Deadpool's foot, Kryptonite and Hannibal Lecter's mask. The voice speaks: "Two verses inherently perfected To fool the world's greatest detective." Poe takes the dead bat. The voice says: "The world's greatest is an international best Not some English invention, at least in this test One more try before an added room" |-| Speed/Tesla = Items: *A large battery with a crudely carved plus and minus on opposite ends *A long coil of copper wire *A small magnet Scenario: Room 1: Tesla looks around the room. There is a shut door with a wire leading off it which ends unattached on top of a wooden block. Tesla tries to open the door. He can't. |-| TP87/Bob Ross = Items: *Several paintbrushes *Blue and green paint *Spare paper *Pistol with no bullets Scenario: Room 1: Bob Ross looks around the room. He sees the paintings of Leonardo Da Vinci, Raphael, Pablo Picasso, himself, Vincent Van Gogh, Salvador Dali and Andy Warhol. He also sees small plaques on a desk, saying Lloyd Ahlquist, Peter Shukoff, Link McNeal, Anthony Padilla, Mark Fischbach and one more of each Anthony Padilla and Lloyd Ahlquist, and corresponding spaces under each painting for those plaques. He also sees a lock door, and Stephen Fry says "Choose wisely". Ross places the plaques under the pictures: *Link Neal->Leonardo *EpicLloyd->Picasso *Bob Ross->Nice Peter *Anthony Padilla->Raphael *EpicLloyd->Van Gogh *Mark Fischbach->Andy Warhol *Anthony Padilla->Salvador Dali The door unlocks. |-| Bobdave/Cheese = Items: *Cowboy hat *Potato Scenario: Room 1: Cheese walks in the room. The door shuts behind him. He sees another door. He also sees a table with three glass chalices, a sign saying choose one. One chalice contains a brown liquid, another an orange liqiud, and the final a yellow liquid. Cheese says "Chocolate Milk. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate." He then drinks the chocolate milk and faints. He wakes up, and there are the two glasses, and a sign saying "One room added. Choose one you're not allergic to." Cheese drinks the orange chocolate milk. A slit in the wall opens up, and the other door peels off and turns out to have been a sticker. |-| Random/Joker = Items: *48 cards of a pack of cards, 3 of which are jokers *Bang gun, no ammo. *Pistol with 1 bullet. *Spiked rubber chicken *Acid flower, currently empty Scenario: Room 1: Joker wakes up in a room. He sees a shut door, and 7 slits, across a crevasse. Joker throws seven non-Jokers into the slits. One card is incinerated, the others stay in the slits. Joker throws a Joker card into the seventh slit. It stays in. The crevasse slowly closes and the door unlocks. Joker walks through the door. Room 2: There are seventeen shooting targets. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Cyborg, Batgirl, Joker's Daughter, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hellboy, Spiderman, The Spirit and Bizarro. Stephen Fry says "The one that the Bang shall recieve, is the one you have never seen" Joker shoots all the targets but the spirit with the pistol and uses the BANG! gun on the Spirit. "Does one not remember who he has met? One room added." When Joker wakes up again the picture of the Spirit is gone. Stephen Fry says the same thing as last time. Joker shoots all the targets but Hellboy. He BANGs Hellboy. A door opens across the room. Joker tries to walk through the door, but it's actually a painting on the wall with a fake door. Stephen Fry says "In blood is born the way forward" Joker cuts himself with a card. Nothing happens. |-| Killer/Kratos = Items: *Claw of Hades *Blade of Olympus *Blades of Exile *Oath Stone of Orkos *Golden Fleece *Poseidon's Trident *Spear of Destiny *Bow of Apollos *A drachma *Three spoons. Scenario: Room 1: Five sets of streams of hellfire are blazing ahead. A small ember flies out and burns Kratos, which he heals from comparatively slowly. Kratos pulls out his golden fleece and uses it to protect himself from the flames. He gets through to a door. Kratos tries to open the door, but its stuck. Kratos stops pulling and starts pushing it does nothing. Kratos looks around and sees a chest, a button and three spoons. Kratos opens the chest. After 30 secs of struggling, out comes ORBS!!!! And one drachma. Kratos looks at the spoons. They are all different sizes, one being regular size, one as large as the fleece, the other as large as Poseidon's trident. Kratos collects the spoons. Kratos presses the button. Kratos looks at the drachma and the spoons. The spoons are nothing of interest. The drachma is classic. Kratos inspects the door. It looks like it could be opened with a lever. Kratos uses the medium size spoon as a wedge. The door moves somewhat. Kratos uses the comedically oversized spoon to lever the door. The door moves somewhat, almost enough for Kratos to fit through. LET'S DO THIS! And also, may I note, it's a race to the finish, and if you fail a room, you just have to complete it, and an extra room before the end. Category:Blog posts